Blimpliege Zamtrios
Blastblight |weaknesses = Burning Zero |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Blimpliege Zamtrios is a Variant of Zamtrios styled after the Variants found in Monster Hunter Explore. Instead of using icy beams and globules, it spits explosive projectiles at hunters, which inflict Blastblight on contact. Physiology Blimpliege Zamtrios is very similar to the regular Zamtrios in terms of design, but is different in colouration; its skin is red as opposed to blue, and its fins are black as opposed to yellow. Its body is lined with horizontal and vertical stripes that invoke the patching found on a blimp's balloon, with the stripes being narrow in form and black in colouration. Ecology Blimpliege Zamtrios is a strange variation of Zamtrios that can be often be found floating in the sky, searching far and wide for any airborne prey it can find. Its body has the ability to naturally produce large amounts of helium, which acts as a lifting gas, making its body buoyant and allowing it to float at high altitudes for long periods of time when it becomes inflated. Unlike the standard Zamtrios, its body does not produce freezing liquids, so it cannot form icy armour over its body, but instead utilizes volatile liquids that make short work of enemies by exploding on contact. These explosive fluids are produced by the consumption of combustible materials like Gunpowder, and as a result, it is prone to raiding airships, such as the Large Exploration Ship, so it can acquire the materials it desires. This consumption of explosive material has led to its skin gradually developing a colouration that reflected it use of said material. Despite what its fragile, fabric-like skin would imply, the monster is actually well-protected against projectiles, since bullets and explosive shells can't detonate upon contact with its body. However, despite these advantages, it must be wary when floating around areas with extreme temperatures, as extreme heat or cold can cause it to overinflate or deflate, respectively, which could cause it to explode or fall to its death, and its skin is vulnerable to sharp objects, which can cause it to lose the helium it needs to stay afloat. Behavior Blimpliege Zamtrios is aggressive, attacking anything that draws near, and is prone to raiding airships so it can steal their ammunition and use it to boost its own abilities. Abilities Like the standard Zamtrios, Blimpliege Zamtrios can inflate itself to massive proportions, giving it increased power and range at the cost of lower defense and speed. It has the ability to float through the air due to its body naturally producing helium, which acts as a lifting gas, and it can spit explosive projectiles at foes, even while in the air. While it lacks the ability to cover itself in armour, it can inflate itself at will, similar to Tigerstripe Zamtrios. Habitat Blimpliege Zamtrios is often found up high in the sky, usually in the vicinity of the Large Exploration Ship. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,200 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,760 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 53 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Torso: 46 (Cut), 36 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Back: 55 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Forelegs: 52 (Cut), 42 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Hind Legs: 46 (Cut), 36 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 55 (Cut), 43 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Stomach: 85 (Cut), 66 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 30 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Torso = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Forelegs = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Hind Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ✖ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars Blimpliege Zamtrios does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Blimpliege Zamtrios uses the same attacks as both the regular Zamtrios and Tigerstripe Zamtrios, but with some notable differences: its beams and globules have no elemental values, inflict Blastblight, are bright orange in colouration, and can be used while the monster is airborne. It also cannot form icy armour over its body, and since it's only fought on the Large Exploration Ship, it doesn't dig into the ground and swim around. That said, it has some attacks of its own. Bomb Drop Blimpliege Zamtrios floats high into the air, envelops itself in volatile gas, then quickly flings itself towards the ground, releasing a large explosion that covers the entire area upon impact. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Blastblight. It only uses this attack in its inflated form, but can enact it at will. Crushing Bounce Blimpliege Zamtrios floats into the air, then flings itself at the hunter in an attempt to crush them with its weight. This attack deals medium-high damage. If it misses, it will try to crush them again, using six bounces in total. It only uses this attack in its inflated form, but can enact it at will. Aerial Bombardment Blimpliege Zamtrios floats high into the air, opens its mouth wide, then fires a large beam of volatile liquid at the ground, shifting its body while doing so in order to increase its chances of hitting the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Blastblight. It only uses this attack in its inflated form, but can enact it at will. Missile Spit Blimpliege Zamtrios floats far away from the Large Exploration Ship, opens its mouth wide, then fires a barrage of missile-like projectiles at the hunter that fly erratically and explode on contact with them or the ground. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Blastblight. It only uses this attack in its inflated form, but can enact it at will. Weapons Sword and Shield Aerostabber --> Aerostabaron Dual Blades Richthofins --> Richthofalxes Hammer Red Zeppelin --> Baron's Zeppelin Lance Ballooning Buster --> Hindenbuster Gunlance Helium Barrage --> Rain of Justice Switch Axe Volatile Axe --> Detonating Axe Charge Blade Dirigiblade --> Dirigibaron Bow Aviator's Bombow --> Tatical Bombow Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder +10 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind +15 Skills: Blast Res, Explosive Trapper, Dragonwind Breaker, Double Bleeding Gunner G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +20 Skills: Blast Res, Explosive Trapper, Dragonwind Breaker, Double Bleeding Carves G-Rank Breakable Parts Blimliege Zamtrios has the same breakable parts as the vanilla species. Quests N/A Trivia * Blimpliege Zamtrios is modeled and named after blimps, and its colouration is based on that of the Red Baron's airplane. * Since Blimpliege Zamtrios isn't fought in standard areas like the vanilla species is, it can only recover stamina by pinning a hunter. * Blimpliege Zamtrios was originally going to be a Deviant, but it was made into a Variant due to the idea of a Zamtrios Deviant already being done. * Blimpliege Zamtrios's inflated body will deflect most bullets and arrows unless Mind's Eye is activated. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Explore Variant Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Blastblight Monster